The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for applying energy to shrink a hollow anatomical structure such as a vein, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus using an electrode device having multiple leads for applying said energy.
The human venous system of the lower limbs consists essentially of the superficial venous system and the deep venous system with perforating veins connecting the two systems. The superficial system includes the long or great saphenous vein and the short saphenous vein. The deep venous system includes the anterior and posterior tibial veins which unite to form the popliteal vein, which in turn becomes the femoral vein when joined by the short saphenous vein.
The venous system contains numerous one-way valves for directing blood flow back to the heart. Venous valves are usually bicuspid valves, with each cusp forming a sack or reservoir for blood which, under retrograde blood pressure, forces the free surfaces of the cusps together to prevent retrograde flow of the blood and allows only antegrade blood flow to the heart. When an incompetent valve is in the flow path, the valve is unable to close because the cusps do not form a proper seal and retrograde flow of the blood cannot be stopped. When a venous valve fails, increased strain and pressure occur within the lower venous sections and overlying tissues, sometimes leading to additional valvular failure. Two venous conditions which often result from valve failure are varicose veins and more symptomatic chronic venous insufficiency.
The varicose vein condition includes dilation and tortuosity of the superficial veins of the lower limbs, resulting in unsightly discoloration, pain, swelling, and possibly ulceration. Varicose veins often involve incompetence of one or more venous valves, which allow reflux of blood within the superficial system. This can also worsen deep venous reflux and perforator reflux. Current treatments of vein insufficiency include surgical procedures such as vein stripping, ligation, and occasionally, vein-segment transplant.
Ligation involves the cauterization or coagulation of vascular lumina using electrical energy applied through an electrode device. An electrode device is introduced into the vein lumen and positioned so that it contacts the vein wall. Once properly positioned, RF energy is applied to the electrode device thereby causing the vein wall to shrink in cross-sectional diameter. A reduction in cross-sectional diameter, as for example from 5 mm (0.2 in) to 1 mm (0.04 in), significantly reduces the flow of blood through the vein and results in an effective ligation. Though not required for effective ligation, the vein wall may completely collapse thereby resulting in a full-lumen obstruction that blocks the flow of blood through the vein.
One apparatus for performing venous ligation includes a tubular shaft having an electrode device attached at the distal tip. Running through the shaft, from the distal end to the proximal end, are electrical leads. At the proximal end of the shaft, the leads terminate at an electrical connector, while at the distal end of the shaft the leads are connected to the electrode device. The electrical connector provides the interface between the leads and a power source, typically an RF generator. The RF generator operates under the guidance of a control device, usually a microprocessor.
The ligation apparatus may be operated in either a monopolar and bipolar configuration. In the monopolar configuration, the electrode device consists of an electrode that is either positively or negatively charged. A return path for the current passing through the electrode is provided externally from the body, as for example by placing the patient in physical contact with a large low-impedance pad. The current flows from the ligation device to the low impedance pad. In a bipolar configuration, the electrode device consists of a pair of oppositely charged electrodes separated by a dielectric material. Accordingly, in the bipolar mode, the return path for current is provided by the electrode device itself. The current flows from one electrode, through the tissue, and returns by way of the oppositely charged electrode.
To protect against tissue damage, i.e., charring, due to cauterization caused by overheating, a temperature sensing device is attached to the electrode device. The temperature sensing device may be a thermocouple that monitors the temperature of the venous tissue. The thermocouple interfaces with the RF generator and the controller through the shaft and provides electrical signals to the controller which monitors the temperature and adjusts the energy applied to the tissue, through the electrode device, accordingly.
The overall effectiveness of a ligation apparatus is largely dependent on the electrode device contained within the apparatus. Monopolar and bipolar electrode devices that comprise solid devices having a fixed shape and size limit the effectiveness of the ligating apparatus for several reasons. Firstly, a fixed-size electrode device typically contacts the vein wall at only one point on the circumference or inner diameter of the vein wall. As a result, the application of RF energy is highly concentrated within the contacting venous tissue, while the flow of RF current through the remainder of the venous tissue is disproportionately weak. Accordingly, the regions of the vein wall near the point of contact collapse at a faster rate then other regions of the vein wall, resulting in non-uniform shrinkage of the vein lumen. Furthermore, the overall strength of the occlusion may be inadequate and the lumen may eventually reopen. To avoid an inadequate occlusion RF energy must be applied for an extended period of time. Application of RF energy as such increases the temperature of the blood and usually results in a significant amount of heat-induced coagulum forming on the electrode and in the vein which is not desirable.
Secondly, the effectiveness of a ligating apparatus having a fixed electrode device is limited to certain sized veins. An attempt to ligate a vein having a diameter that is substantially greater than the electrode device can result in not only non-uniform shrinkage of the vein wall as just described, but also insufficient shrinkage of the vein. The greater the diameter of the vein relative to the diameter of the electrode device, the weaker the energy applied to the vein wall at points distant from the point of contact. Accordingly the vein wall is likely to not completely collapse prior to the venous tissue becoming over cauterized at the point of electrode contact. While coagulation as such may initially occlude the vein, such occlusion may only be temporary in that the coagulated blood may eventually dissolve and the vein partially open. One solution for this inadequacy is an apparatus having interchangeable electrode devices with various diameters. Such a solution, however, is both economically inefficient and tedious to use.
Hence those skilled in the art have recognized a need for an expandable electrode device and a method capable of evenly distributing RF energy along a circumferential band of a vein wall where the vein wall is greater in diameter than the electrode device, and thereby provide more predictable and effective occlusion of veins while minimizing the formation of heat-induced coagulum. The invention fulfills these needs and others.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for applying energy along a generally circumferential band of a vein wall. The application of energy as such results in a more uniform and predictable shrinkage of the vein wall.
In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for delivering energy to ligate an anatomical structure comprises a catheter having a sheath, a working end, and an opening formed at the working end of the catheter; an inner member disposed within the sheath such that the inner member and the sheath are capable of being moved relative to one another; a plurality of leads, each lead having a distal end, the plurality of leads being coupled with the inner member such that the distal ends of the plurality of leads extend out of the opening at the working end of the catheter when the position of the sheath changes in one direction relative to the inner member, each lead being formed to move the distal end away from a longitudinal axis defined by the sheath when the plurality of leads are extended out the opening; wherein the distal ends of the leads are configured to deliver energy to the anatomical structure.
In another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes a secondary lead having a secondary distal end. The secondary lead is coupled with the inner member such that the distal end of the secondary lead is extended out of the opening at the working end of the catheter when the position of the inner member changes in one direction relative to the sheath.
In another aspect of the invention, the distal ends of the leads are electrically connected to a power source such that the polarity of each lead can be switched. Where there is a secondary lead electrode, the plurality of leads can be connected to the power source such that the polarity of the leads can be changed independently of the polarity of the secondary lead.
In another aspect, the leads include primary leads which generally surround the secondary lead at the working end of the catheter. The distal ends of the primary leads are located between the distal end of the secondary lead and the inner member.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises a method of applying energy to a hollow anatomical structure from within the structure. The method includes the step of introducing a catheter into the anatomical structure; the catheter having a working end and a plurality of leads, each lead having a distal end, and each lead being connected to a power source. The method also includes the step of expanding the leads outwardly through the distal orifice and expanding the leads until each electrode contacts the anatomical structure. The method further includes the step of applying energy to the anatomical structure from the distal end of the leads, until the anatomical structure collapses.
In another aspect of the invention, the method also includes the step of introducing a catheter into the anatomical structure where the catheter has a secondary lead that has a distal portion that is greater in length than the primary-lead distal portions and is generally surrounded by the primary leads. The secondary lead also has an electrode at the distal end. The method also includes the steps of extending the primary and secondary leads through the orifice until each primary-lead electrode contacts the anatomical structure, and controlling the power source so that adjacent primary leads are of opposite polarity while maintaining the secondary lead so that it is electrically neutral. Upon collapse of the anatomical structure around the primary leads, the polarity of the primary leads is switched so that they are all of the same polarity. Upon switching the polarity of the primary leads so that they are of the same polarity, controlling the power source so that the secondary lead is of opposite polarity relative to the primary leads. The method, in a further aspect, comprises the step of moving the catheter in the anatomical structure while continuing to apply energy to the anatomical structure to lengthen the area of ligation.
In another aspect of the invention, external compression is used to initially force the wall of the vein to collapse toward the catheter. The application of energy molds the vein to durably assume the collapsed state initially achieved mechanically by the external compression. A tourniquet can be used to externally compress or flatten the anatomical structure and initially reduce the diameter of the hollow anatomical structure. The pressure applied by the tourniquet can exsanguinate blood from the venous treatment site, and pre-shape the vein in preparation to be molded to a ligated state. An ultrasound window formed in the tourniquet can be used to facilitate ultrasound imaging of the anatomical structure being treated through the window.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a balloon is provided to occlude the vein before the application of energy, such that the need for an external compression by a tourniquet is not required to stop blood flow. This also allows the vein to be occluded even for the deep veins where a compressive tourniquet may not be able to compress the vein to occlusion.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a flexible covering, relatively impermeable to fluid, spans the area between the leads along the circumference of the catheter when the leads are extended out, such that the webbed covering blocks blood flow within the vein.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a flexible balloon-like covering is located on the catheter, having openings to the concave side and a convex side facing the working end of the catheter. The covering fills with blood and expands. When the covering balloons out to the diameter of the vein, blood flow is stopped.
In yet another aspect of the invention, mechanically blocking blood flow with the catheter is combined with infusion of a high-impedance fluid. The fluid may also be an anticoagulant. The fluid displaces any remaining blood from the venous treatment site and prevents energy from being dissipated away from the vein which is in apposition with the electrodes.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, embodiments of the invention.